


На другом конце Вселенной

by Kami_Nader



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о том, как Лэнс тосковал по Киту, пока тот был в Клинках.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	На другом конце Вселенной

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в русскоязычный Клэнс-зин "Сквозь Вселенные".  
> Спасибо оргам и участникам за этот чудесный проект.

Космос чернильный и пугающий. Лэнс впервые смотрит за огромное стекло иллюминатора и не чувствует восхищения. Скорее тоску и отчаяние. Черный и бесконечный космос похож на мазут — все они словно вязнут и тонут в нем, без возможности выбраться. Раньше Лэнс приходил в восторг от одной только мысли о космических путешествиях, да и сейчас на каждой новой планете он не устает удивляться и восхищаться. Но вот корабль-замок снова прорезает бесконечное пространство, будто зависнув в темноте, и Лэнс чувствует, как это все давит на него. Раньше такого не было. 

Раньше рядом был Кит. 

Тогда перелеты между планетами и время между очередными атаками галра пролетали быстро. Пожалуй, слишком быстро, как теперь кажется Лэнсу. Кит забирал все его время. Кит и его дурацкий маллет. И его невероятные глаза, и его непонятная куртка, которая так ему идет - которую Лэнс обнимает, когда все уходят на отбой. 

— Ребята, Клинки на связи, — кричит Пидж, и Лэнс раздраженно сжимает баярд. Он не понимает, почему Пидж не говорит: "Кит на связи" - это слышать было бы гораздо приятнее. Он знает, что сердце подпрыгивало бы куда-то к горлу, а он упрямо говорил бы себе, что нет-нет-нет, Лэнс, мы не влюблены, не настолько, чтобы не контролировать это. Но вот он оказывается на мостике с принцессой и остальными паладинами, смотрит в большой голографический экран, и сердце трепещет перед тем, как пропустить удар. Кит что-то говорит Аллуре и кивает на комментарий Коливана, выглядит при этом решительным и сосредоточенным на отчете. Черт возьми, как же ему идет эта форма. Чертовы Клинки, чертов космос! Лэнс не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему. Он моргает пару раз, осознавая, что Кит смотрит прямо на него, и от этого перехватывает дыхание. Настолько, что уходит несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что остальные тоже не сводят с него взглядов.

— А? Да? Кхм, то есть, конечно гуманитарная миссия на Арра... Ааргх... Короче, на той планете все прошло отлично! Вы ожидали другого? Я же ниндзя-снайпер, все было в лучшем виде, — Лэнс криво улыбается, бахвалится в привычной манере, делает свой фирменный жест, складывая пальцы пистолетиками. Но волнение не отпускает, потому что Кит не сводит с него пронзительного взгляда. Остановись, маллет, ты палишься. 

Когда они заканчивают обмениваться информацией, Лэнс с надеждой смотрит в экран перед тем, как тот погаснет. Он ждет их условного знака. Кит бросает последний взгляд в камеру и накидывает на голову капюшон. Лэнс кусает губы и сбегает, говоря ребятам, что он немного устал, и вообще, лицо само себя не увлажнит, и еще какой-то бред, который служит ему отговоркой. 

Чтобы уже в комнате подключиться через коммуникатор к отдельному каналу видеосвязи, нервно покусывая ногти в ожидании.

— Привет, Лэнс, — сначала появляется звук, а после на экране наконец-то видна картинка. Какая-то темная мрачная комната, но это и не важно. Потому что Кит. Кит, Кит, Кит. Коммуникатор у него на запястье, из-за чего его лицо на экране так близко, что кажется, можно прикоснуться. Но Лэнс сдерживается, чтобы не вызывать помехи в изображении. Он обнимает свои согнутые в коленях ноги, утыкаясь в них подбородком, и не может сдержать улыбку. “Это просто Кит, успокойся”, — убеждает себя Лэнс. — “Я видел его только что на брифинге”. Но сердце отказывается подчиняться, продолжая учащенно биться. 

А потом Кит улыбается. Так как умеет только он. Так, как он улыбается только Лэнсу - ласково, искренне, с налетом тоски. У Лэнса все внутри делает кульбит, потому что, кажется, он уже давно не контролирует свою влюбленность. Он утыкается лбом в колени, и Кит где-то на другом конце галактики обеспокоенно ерзает.

— Эй, Лэнс! Что... Что случилось? Ты что, плачешь, или…

— Я соскучился, — бубнит под нос Лэнс, но он уверен, что Кит его слышит, — я страшно скучаю по тебе.

— Эй, Лэнс, — голос Кита звучит так нежно, что у того пальцы на ногах поджимаются и по спине бегут мурашки. — Взгляни на меня.

И Лэнс выполняет его просьбу. Взгляд у Кита тот самый, к которому он еще совсем не привык. Кажется, что там любви столько, что ею можно затопить всю Вселенную, и на парочку параллельных еще останется. Кит смотрит так, будто Лэнс — подарок на день рождения, или даже лучше. Будто Лэнс — рассвет нового дня, или Рождественское утро. И он совершенно не может вспомнить, когда Кит начал смотреть на него так - еще пару-тройку месяцев назад они грызлись и почти доходили до драки. А потом их накрыло чувствами, и Лэнс не знает, что стало спусковым крючком. Он боялся, что это временное, подростковое, безнадежное, что это просто из-за обстоятельств. Когда же Кит перенял лидерство, все очевидно стало чем-то большим. 

Лэнсу хотелось быть рядом, поддерживать и прикрывать спину Кита. Не только потому что они отличная команда, и не потому что они целуются, прячась ото всех после самых опасных заданий, нет. Лэнсу обидно, что осознание настигло их слишком поздно. Прямо перед миссией Кита. 

Лэнс почти не злился. 

Они сидят так далеко друг от друга и так близко, и Лэнс видит Кита - и видит рассвет нового дня, рождественское утро и будущее, светлое и невероятно счастливое. 

— Я тоже безумно скучаю по тебе, Лэнс.

И это звучит лучше чем что-либо. Лэнсу не нужны никакие обещания. Он так боялся, что расстояние в мазутно-черном космосе уничтожит их, но пока Кит смотрит на него так, он точно знает, что тот к нему вернется. И тогда Лэнс не выпустит его из своих объятий ближайшую Вечность.


End file.
